Some things are more important
by pook
Summary: A post 'Rawhide' episode story.


Some things are more important

Pairing – MK  
Rating - PG  
A post 'Rawhide' episode story.  
Author's note - Many thanks to Ryanthorpe, for the magic red marker. Thanks yet again.  
Disclaimer - I don't own them but I promise to return the crew to the boat when I've finished.

Tucking the finished patrol report in the folder, Mike sighed; his mind hadn't been on the job at all. Hopefully, it made sense otherwise Maxine would put a rocket up his bum, of that he had no doubt as he'd already suffered that indignity once during his short, but surprisingly enjoyable, stint as her 2IC.

But all his thoughts were revolving around Kate.

Too right he'd been self-absorbed! His time at sea as a CO were coming to a close. No matter what Steve Marshall or Maxine had said, the chances of becoming a frigate captain were small considering he'd spent most of his career on small boats. It was no wonder he hadn't felt disappointed when Knocker had said he'd be the CO for the foreseeable future. He'd thought he could have the proverbial cake and eat it too. The sea, the boat, his command. These were drugs he'd found too hard to resist until now.

The lure of the sea and the boat had been the reason he'd left Kate all those years ago. At that time, she hadn't even rated a second thought as he'd left on the first available flight to Cairns without an adequate explanation, he'd just left a brief note on her kitchen table. It was only when Kate came on board three years ago, he had realized what effect his decision had had on her and how badly he'd hurt her. Her barely disguised, but perfectly understandable, anger had been palpable when ever their conversations had revolved around relationships.

Seeing his reflection in the mirror, it was time to be honest with himself. The opportunity to command again hadn't been the only reason he'd left five years ago. Kate had fallen for him and he'd known their brief but intense affair was much more than a casual arrangement because he'd found himself falling for her too. In the end, he'd run away.

An emotional coward. That's exactly what he'd been and still was.

How could he be such a coward? How could he could face machete wielding maniacs and gun toting drug runners, blindfolded but ran away as soon as a five foot nothing beautiful blonde woman got close?

Kate had been right, as per usual. Trust Kate to state things so succinctly yet again. And what was worse was that he doing it all again as soon as their relationship turned hot again.

The moment had finally come to decide what he wanted or he risked losing her forever. It was always going to be his choice. It's like she'd said. It takes two. Kate had left it up to him to take the next step after stating her position so clearly because she'd known exactly what she wanted – him, for some unknown reason. Smiling, he wondered if it might have been easier if she'd just slapped him around his thick skull several times, knocking some sense into him.

Changing into civvies, he quickly left the ship on a mission to find her.

Entering the Marina Pier bar, Mike scanned around the room and found his quarry. Kate looked like she was deep in conversation with Dutchy. He didn't care. He was on a mission.

Dylan looked up and saw the boss standing a few metres away. With one look, he knew it was time to leave. "Gotta go. Thanks for the drink, X. Have a great shore leave."

Confused, Kate looked around, wondering why Dutchy had been so abrupt, until she saw Mike. "Oh, right. You too."

Passing in front of Mike, Dutchy nodded. "Sir." Blind Freddy could tell something was going on between them. He just hoped that nobody got hurt in the process.

Mike just nodded and sat down next to Kate. Perhaps he should've rehearsed what he was going to say on the way over because for what seemed an eternity he remained silent, having no idea how to start what he wanted to say.

With the corners of her mouth quivering, she was barely able to stop smiling, watching Mike try several times to start talking but had been unable to.

"Kate ... I ..."

Bursting out laughing, Kate couldn't hold it in any more, as Mike looked like a fish gulping for air.

"Damn ... I'm glad you find my discomfort amusing."

Mirth still clearly evident, Kate patted him on the leg. "Mike, I'm sorry. You were saying?"

Seeing her eyes light up as she laughed and the feeling of warmth of her hand as it rested on his thigh, hardened his resolve and his need for decisive action. "Kate, how's this for a clear and unequivocal statement of the facts." He gently squeezed her hand. "I love you. I want you. I want to be where ever you are. Now and forever."

~~~  
_fin_


End file.
